


keychain kisses

by Shyntax



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyntax/pseuds/Shyntax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka wins some prizes at a carnival game. Rin is cheesy as heck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	keychain kisses

**Author's Note:**

> i'm going to a carnival later today and i wanted to know what would happen if the sharkbait pair went on a date to somewhere that is not the pool

"DAMMIT!!!" Rin shouts in frustration, alarming the kids and earning him a thousand dirty looks from their mothers. He tangles his hand in his hair and looks as if he's about to rip the dark red mess right off his head.

"You don't have to do this, you know," Haruka says. "You're wasting money and time."

Haruka is eager to move on. Rin's been at it for a good hour, chucking baseballs at a stack of empty bottles, trying to win an enormous stuffed dolphin Haruka had pointed out. It was sweet at first, but Haruka's lost count of how many times Rin has thrown. It's just ridiculous now. He doesn't even care about the stupid dolphin at this point, he just wants to get on with their date.

"Saying I don't have to won't make me not want to. Besides, it's for you, anyways." Rin replies, fishing out yet another bill from his pockets. He hands it over to the man behind the booth. "Three more, please."

The man brought out another set of baseballs, handing them over to Rin. He picked one up, weighing it in his hand before carefully aiming.  Eyes locked on the exact middle of the pyramid of bottles , he throws 

And misses.

"MOTHER-"

Haruka shushes him before he can finish. "We're going to get kicked out."

Haruka picks up the remaining two balls. Rin scoffs. "Don't bother. This game is rigged, I swear to god."

Haruka throws one and misses. "See?" Rin says. "I told you _how the hell?!"_ His initial sentence is interrupted by the sound of glass hitting wood.

Haruka hits the pyramid dead on, the bottles toppling down. Rin is more than just a little pissed. The man running the booth claps for Haruka and asks him to choose a prize. Haruka shakes his head when the man suggests the dolphin, instead pointing at something Rin can't see. When Haruka receives his prize, he quickly tucks it away in his pocket as they head towards a bench to sit on.

"You didn't even get your dolphin." Rin mumbles. "What was the point, then?"

"I didn't want the dolphin anymore. I just wanted my boyfriend back." Haruka places something soft on Rin's shoulder. "And this is a better size, anyways."

Rin peers at the tiny stuffed dolphin on his shoulder. He mouths a 'holy shit' and takes it in his hand. A short silver chain connects the dolphin's head to a ring. "Oh my god that's cute as fuck."

"I have one, too." He raises his hand in front of Rin's face. A similar keychain, this one with a stuffed shark, dangles from Haruka's fingers.

Rin chuckles. "The shark and the dolphin, huh? Cute."

Rin takes Haruka's hand in his. Haruka rests his head in the crook of Rin's neck, closing his eyes and breathing in the redhead's scent. Haruka's hair tickles Rin's cheek as he leans against the raven haired boy's head. They sit like that for a minute, fingers intertwined with the keychains looped around them. It's Rin who breaks the silence. "This is nice."

"Mm." Haruka hums in agreement.

A heavy breath leaves Rin's lips, moving a few strands of Haruka's hair out of place. "...sucks that we won't be able to hang out again for a while."

Haruka looks up at Rin. His face flashes a hint of concern, but it's gone so quickly Rin can't tell if it was ever really there. "Why?"

"Practice. Classes. School in general. We're off on a field trip for a while, too."

Haruka blinks. He knew Rin's schedule was tight, but not _this_ tight. "When are you free next?"

"I won't be for a while. A month, maybe a few weeks more. At the least." Rin answers.

"Oh." Haruka looks sad, and Rin regrets saying anything about it.

The redhead is deciding what to do to cheer Haruka up when the raven haired boy untangles their fingers, bringing Rin's hand to his lips. "Haru, what-"

Haruka kisses the little dolphin on Rin's keychain. "There. Now, whenever you want me, but can't see me..." He presses the dolphin against Rin's cheek.

"...god, you are a dork." Even though he says that, Rin can't help but smile. He takes Haruka's shark and does the same. They're quiet again, playing with their charms and pressing them against each other over and over, on their chins, their foreheads, anywhere they can see skin. It's hardly been a minute before the redhead decides it's not enough. Rin leans in towards Haruka, catching his lips in a kiss. Although taken aback at first, the raven haired boy happily kisses back.

Rin pulls away suddenly. Haruka is left confused as Rin reaches for their keychains. He joins the shark and the dolphin into a kiss of their own before locking lips with Haruka once again. Haruka laughs into Rin's mouth.

And Rin calls _him_ a dork.


End file.
